Living life
by Molly.Arthur-lover
Summary: Harry end the war and kisses the one he loves. But when the people who where supposed to be his family turn on him, he leaves with his love and doesnt get seen again, or do they. Hp/dm, mpreg, Fred, Remus, Tonks alive. Keeps to the time line of main story. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Any mistakes are my own, as this isnt beta'ed.


6th year was a difficult one for Harry. He had fallen in love and with the most unexpected person. Looking back he doesn't know how he managed to fall in love with him but now that he has he wouldn't change anything. They always found time to spend together, sneaking off to meet the other and harry would always return to the gryffin door common room with a grin and a new mark some where on his body. Hermione had noticed this and one day asked him about it. "Mione, I know you care but im not ready to talk about it yet. Just give me time" Harry told her. She backed off knowing harry all too well and backed off. As the year went on harry found less and less time to spend with his lover due to all the meetings he had with Dumbledore and his lover wasn't having a great time either.

One night harry had to leave with Dumbledore to find a horcux. When they both returned to the castle, knowing something was wrong, he was put in a body bind curse by Dumbledore, who then threw the invisibility cloak over him. Just then the door to the astronomy tower opened and there stood Draco Malfoy with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, Harry's jaw dropped and stared at him in shock and worry. "You don't have to do this Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore spoke quietly, not reaching for his wand.  
"you don't understand. I do. They will kill my mother, and everyone I love" Draco spoke trying to sound strong, but harry knew Draco far too well to know it was only an act at acting strong.  
"We can protect you and them, but you need to trust me and trust Mr Potter to end this" Dumbledore spoke.  
At the mention of Mr potter Draco stiffened "its for him I have to do this. He will hate me for awhile but I need to do this to keep him alive"  
"I know about your relationship with him. And he will want you safe and away from him" At this Draco was slowly lowering his wand arm.

"Y-you know?" he stuttered "he promised he wouldn't tell anyone" Harry watched and he just wanted to reassure the blond to tell him he told no one. But at that moment Bellatrix, Greyback and a few other death eaters came in and Draco raised his wand arm again at Dumbledore  
"Oh Draco, do it. It only takes 1 simple spell." Still Draco didn't say the spell. "Do it Draco!" She screeched at him.  
"knew he was too coward to kill the old fool" Greyback laughed menacingly.  
At this moment another figure entered the astronomy tower, took one look at the sight before him and looked straight at Dumbledore "Please Severus" Dumbledore mumbled. Without thinking about it, because it needed to be done, Severus killed Dumbledore, who fell off the astonomy tower, the spell breaking on harry. Harry didn't move in shock as everyone else ran out of the tower, Draco being pulled along by Severus.

Once Harry had snapped out of the shock and ran after Severus and Draco and the other death eaters. "He trusted you!" Harry shouted at Severus. Making Draco pause and turn to Harry, but all he could see was betryal over his face. Bellatrix dragged Draco away while Severus and Harry duelled. Severus winning the duel fled following the other death eaters. While harry went to the castle knowing he had lost not one but 2 people tonight, his mentor and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Harry spent the next year trying not to think about his lost love, but focus on distorying the hoxcurxes. The nights where the worst for him, he spent a lot of time wondering if Draco was OK, and what he was doing. When Ron, Hermione and harry got taken by snatchers to Malfoy manor and Harry saw Draco there and was OK he wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything would be ok, but he couldn't do that and put both of them in danger, more than they where in now. But right there and then he vowed in his mind to end this war, for Draco. So he could be free to live his life how ever he chose to.

The final battle loomed over them, and before harry knew it he was face to face with Voldermort in the forbidden forest. Knowing what was going to happen he said a silent fare well in his head "Well this is it. You have already been forgiven my dragon. I will be waiting for you." The flash of green few straight at him and hit him square in the chest. He awoke to Dumbledore standing near him in a very white train station. "harry my boy." he spoke with a smile.  
Harry looked at Dumbledore "Sir? Where am I? Is this in my head? Is this real?"  
"Where do you think you are" he spoke with a smile  
"Well Kings cross station" harry spoke confused  
"Hmm kings cross. Well I never thought of it that way. And of course this is in your head but why shouldn't it not be real."

"oh, well..." harry was a bit baffled. He had loads of questions for Dumbledore. But he knew there wasn't enough time to ask them all.  
"You have a choice to make harry. You can come and board a train with me and it will take you to your parents or you can go back to everyone you know."  
harry stood there, he could go and see his parents. But he couldn't have Draco there, he knew that one. The thought of Draco made him smile a little. He knew he answer and looked at Dumbledore "I want to go back. "I am not finished there yet" Dumbledore smiled and left harry to wake up to the real world where he was laying on the floor in the forest.

Voldermort had been knocked backwards with a force when he hit harry with the spell that should of killed him. Bellatrix fussed over her master and lord "let me help you my lord."

Voldermort pushed Bellatrix away "Leave me! I said leave me" he spoke loudly. Bellatrix backed away "Is he dead?" he asked in wonder. Narcissa slowly walked up to harry and kneels down beside him and checks his pulse. Knowing he is alive she whispered very quietly to him "Is he alive? Is my son alive?" he breathed back "Yes." She stood up proudly and said "he's dead" Voldermort grins.

Trying to look dead is actually quiet easy, harry thought to himself as Hagrid carried his body back to the castle. "Harry potter is dead" Voldermort called out with a wicked grin. There where gasps all over, and a lone tear down Draco's cheek as his heart shattered into a million pieces. Voldermort had started talking at this point but Draco didn't hear a word, his world was ruined. It was only when he heard his father say his name did he look around and realised he needed to be with his family. He headed forward "Draco" Voldermort said with a cruel smile as he awkwardly hugged Draco. Once free from the hug he headed straight to his mother with put an arm around his shoulder.

Neville Longbottom, The unexpected hero, stepped forward and told everyone "I'd like to say something. Doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday—friends..family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us" He points to his heart "in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks…all of them. They didn't die in vain!" he turned to Voldermort with a snarl "But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" And the fighting beguin again. Harry's body getting put on the ground. Knowing this was his chance Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and started fighting. When the time was right he pulled it off and hearing the gasps all around the room, he fought Voldermort one on one, ending the war.


End file.
